keluarga kecilku
by yahiko namikaze
Summary: 'Ayah! Ayoo kemari'/Dan aku harap, kebahagiaan ini akan selamanya ada, tidak hilang walau kematian selalu datang menghantui, tapi untuk saat ini, biarlah seperti ini.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto© 1999.

Story and Chara OC © Yahiko namikaze, 2011.

**Summary:** Inilah keluarga kecilku, sebongkah impianku yang menjadi nyata bersama Sakura. Kuharap, ini akan selamanya seperti ini.

**Backsound:** Wind by Akaboshi.

And

The Meadow by Alexandre Desplat

(Ending The Twilight Saga: New Moon)

**Warning: **OOC, OC, AU, TYPO(s), GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, EYD berantakan, dsb.

_Keluarga kecilku_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hari minggu, merupakan hari libur Nasional yang telah berlangsung sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Mulai dari Taman Kanak-kanak, SD, SMP, SMA, bahkan sampai pada pusat perkantoranpun mengambil jatah libur pada masa akhir pekan ini.

Hari minggu kerap kali di isi dengan berkumpul bersama keluarga atau paling tidak piknik dan naik gunung untuk melepas stres setelah setiap hari senin hingga sabtu yang dihabiskan untuk bekerja entah itu lembur atau tidak, tapi pada intinya kadang bekerja itu membuatmu merasa stres dengan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen kantor yang menumpuk bersama _deadline_ yang serasa tiada taranya.

Tapi bukankah itu konsekuensinya dalam bekerja? Tak ayal, kerap kali kita tidak bisa pulang hanya karena lembur kerja hingga kadang harus menginap di kantor dan pulang pagi harinya dan itupun harus dapat izin untuk libur sehari.

Dan yang paling kena dampaknya tentulah di pihak keluarga, terlebih itu kalau kau punya Istri dan anak, tentu akan jarang bertemu jika kau selalu sibuk mengurusi kerjaan kantor. Jarang bertemulah, jarang makan bersama di rumahlah, atau sebagaimana biasanya kita jumpai di nasib para karyawan yang selalu sibuk dengan tugas kantor.

Karena itulah, hari minggu kebanyakan dihabiskan untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga.

Seperti saat ini, hari minggu pagi yang cerah tengah melanda Shizuoka yang memang indah, sederet pertokoan sudah _'Open' _sejak pagi buta dengan menargetkan jam buka sampai jam 10 malam.

Suasana seperti biasanya, ada yang berbelanja dan ada yang berlalu-_lalang _repot dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

Dan disalah satu rumah dengan nomor 237 yang tercantum di pagar depan rumah, tengah menjalani aktivitas sebagaimana semestinya, sarapan pagi.

''Ibuuu!'' Seru seorang anak perempuan dengan model rambut bob warna _pink_ tengah berlari ke dapur sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, tak luput bibir mungilnya berseru riang tanpa peduli piyama yang masih dia kenakan.

Sosok yang dipanggil menoleh sejenak, rambut yang senada dengan bocah yang memanggil di ikat kuncir kuda sehingga menampakan leher jenjangnya yang mulus, senyum manisnya menyambut seruan riang bocah empat tahun yang langsung menghambur memeluk pahanya.

''Ada apa sayang?'' Tanya Sakura, yang dipanggil ibu. Dia acak-acak pemiliki iris _Blue_ _Azure_ itu yang tengah mendongak kearahnya dengan memberikan sebuah senyum polos untuk ibunya.

Pelukan pada paha Sakura sedikit melonggar saat dia memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untuk putrinya. ''Selamat pagi.''

''Selamat pagi juga Yuriko sayang,'' balas Sakura dengan nada lembut. Namun tak lama sosok lain muncul di ambang pintu dengan tampang kusut _plus_ rambut kuning acakan, Sakura mengangkat alisnya. ''Kau juga baru bangun?'' Tanya Sakura.

Belum sempat laki-laki itu mejawab, sosok mungil yang dipanggil Yuriko langsung berlari sambil berseru riang seperti sebelumnya, berlari menuju laki-laki dewasa sekitar dua-puluh sembilan tahun yang kini berjongkok.

''Jangan berlari Yuriko,''

''Ayah! Kangenn!''

Begitulah, setiap pagi saat Naruto bangun tidur, Yuriko pasti akan menerjang sambil berteriak menyebut kata kangen. Naruto rasa itu sangat wajar, mengingat dia jarang pulang walau hanya untuk makan malam bersama, salahkan tugas kantor yang menumpuk, sehingga dia jadi minim waktu untuk bersama putrinya yang masih kecil ini, walau sebenarnya masih empat tahun.

Yuriko dengan semangat dan riang mengesek-gesekan pipinya pada pipi Naruto sesaat setelah Naruto mengendongnya, Putri mereka ini memang sangat mirip dengan mereka berdua. Kalau dari pisik kau akan kesulitan membedakan yang mana Sakura dan yang mana Yuriko walau pada nyatanya Yuriko masih kecil, dan sifanya yang selalu ceria tidak beda jauh atau bahkan lebih parah dari Ayahnya sendiri, Naruto.

Walau begitu, Naruto sangat menyayangi Putrinya, sebisa mungkin Naruto menyisipkan waktunya untuk bersama Yuriko. Walau kadang Naruto mesti _absen_ hanya untuk menemani Yuriko bermain.

Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul, sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya yang tadi sedikit terganggu ulah Putrinya. Kini dia sedang mengaduk-aduk Sup Miso yang masih mengepul, belum masak tentunya. Berselang beberapa saat, dia sedikit menyendok kuah Sup dan mencobanya dengan sedikit mencicipi rasanya apakah sudah matang apa belum, dan ternyata memang sudah matang.

Naruto yang kini sedang duduk bersama Yuriko di bangku meja makan tengah heboh sendiri, Yuriko sepertinya tidak berhenti-henti juga berceloteh mengenai kegiatannya di Tk.

''Lalu, lalu aku di ajarkan menulis _kanji_,'' ucapnya sambil mengakhiri ucapanya dengan memberikan cengiran lebar pada Ayahnya yang kini menyangga dagu dengan telapak tangan.

Kedua alis Naruto terangkat saat Yuriko bilang dia di ajarkan menulis kanji. ''Menulis _kanji?_ Mengenai apa?''

''Mengenai apa ya..., ah! Hiragana, ehehe,'' Yuriko terkekeh riang dihadapan Ayahnya yang kini tersenyum padanya, dia sedikit tertunduk saat telapak tangan Ayah yang dia sayangi menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

''Sudah bisa menulis apa?''

''_Ai_,''

Sakura yang mendengar celotehan Yuriko pada bagian akhir hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya disela-sela kegiatannya menyalin sup miso ke wadah dengan telaten, kadang senyumnya merekah saat tawa kedua ayah anak itu membahana walau tawa Yuriko teredam suara cempreng Suaminya. Yah, mereka berdua memang selalu heboh dengan berbagai macam topik konyol. Dan seperti yang sering Ibunya bilang, Yuriko memang merupakan duplikat kecil Naruto. Sering heboh sendiri.

Merasa tidak bisa menahan pertanyaannya, Sakura berbalik badan untuk melihat Putrinya yang kini tengah duduk di pangkuan Ayahnya. ''Siapa yang mengajari mu sayang?'' Tanya Sakura.

Yuriko menoleh menatap Ibunya yang kini tersenyum kearahnya. ''Ibu Sara, dia guru yang baik bu,''

Mendengar jawaban Yuriko Sakura hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum berbalik badan untuk mengambil wadah yang tadi tempat memindahkan sup miso. Dengan memakai sarung tangan warna _pink_ dia beranjak menuju meja makan dimana semua makanan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja.

Mata Naruto dan Yuriko berbinar, jujur saja, selain Ramen, kedua anak Ayah itu sangat menggilai sup miso buatan Sakura. Jadi jangan heran apa bila Sakura harus membuatkan lagi kalau yang pertama hanya habis oleh mereka berdua saja. Kadang Sakura heran, walau Yuriko masih kecil, selera makannya tak jauh beda dengan Naruto yang memang segitu porsi makannya, tapi'kan tetap saja perbedaan badannya dan Putri mereka sangat jauh.

Yuriko turun dari pangkuan Naruto dengan mengamit bangku di sebelah Naruto yang tentunya di bantu sang Ayah untuk bisa duduk dibangku yang lebih tinggi darinya. Jadi setelah duduk dengan nyaman, dengan mata berbinar dia menyendok beberapa lauk, tak luput ayam goreng yang mestinya Sakura buatkan untuknya dan Ayahnya.

Untuk Naruto?

''Aku masakan Ramen untuk mu,'' ucap Sakura saat melihat Naruto celingukan seperti tengah mencari sesuatu di atas meja sementara disebelahnya Yuriko tengah makan dengan lahap tanpa peduli Ayahnya yang kebingungan.

Mendengar kata Ramen mata Naruto langsung berbinar seolah lupa dengan tujuan awalnya yang tadi lagi mencari gorengan paha ayam yang sepertinya sudah di embat Yuriko lebih dulu. Oh Good! Ramen! ''Makasih Ma!'' Seru Naruto sambil menyodorkan mangkuk untuk Ramen dengan tak sabaran seolah belum makan beberapa hari.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

Naruto menelan sulur Ramen, sesudahnya meminum air putih di gelas dengan tenang. ''Ohya, apa hari ini kita jadi ke puncak?'' Tanya Sakura.

Bagaikan adegan dalam TV yang sedang di _Pause_, gerakan tangan mungil Yuriko saat hendak mengigit gorengan paha ayam langsung terhenti dengan mulutnya yang masih menganga dan mulutnya belepotan.

Naruto tersenyum singkat sebelum menjawab. ''Ya,''

''Yeiii! Kepuncakk!''

Dan seruan riang itu membahana di ruangan dapur yang menjadi daerah kekuasaan ibunya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura hanya tersenyum singkat melihat kecerian Putri mereka satu-satunya, Yurikolah yang selalu memberikan warna dalam hari-hari mereka. Juga secara tak langsung menemani Sakura Kala menunggu Naruto pulang kerja hanya untuk makan malam bersama.

Narutopun begitu, dia jadi tambah betah ingin tinggal dirumah karena kadang rindunya pada putri mereka berdua selalu menghantuinya. Dia kadang harus keluar Negeri untuk urusan kerja dan itu tentu saja akan menambah daftar dampak buruk jadi kepala kantor bagi Naruto.

~oOo~

''Baiklah, sekarang kita ngapain?'' Tanya Naruto sesaat setelah acara makan mereka selesai beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kini mereka tengah berada di suatu taman di barat kota Konoha yang dimana tempat itu merupakan taman pribadi milik keluarga Namikaze. Ditaman itu dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga yang di kelompokan dalam sebuah barisan sehingga nampak seperti pelangi bila dilihat dari atas saat menaiki Helikopter.

Dibawah pohon yang daunnya rimbun ini mereka sedang berbaring nyaman apalagi ada angin sejuk yang membantu mengusir rasa gerah di musim gugur. Walau cuaca di musim gugur itu hangat tapi terkadang juga adakala cuaca terik dan panas terjadi walau hanya berselang satu atau dua jam.

Yuriko yang berbaring ditengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya tengah menatap langit biru dengan pandangan kagum yang tergambar jelas di raut wajah polosnya. Disebelahnya Sakura tengah memejamkan mata saat angin sejuk memberikan ketenangan pada mereka, rambutnya yang mirip dengan permen kapas itu sedikit terhuyung.

Dia masih ingat, di musim gugur delapan tahun yang lalu, di sinilah Naruto melamarnya saat mereka pulang sekolah, dan itu benar-benar sangat dadakan karena hubungan mereka waktu itu baru menginjak satu tahun masa pacaran mereka. Sakura sempat tidak percaya dan mengira Naruto hanya berbohong, namun ketika melihat pandangan serius Naruto beserta rona merah padam di pipi laki-laki itu, mau tak mau pipi Sakura juga bersemu dengan indahnya ditambah degupan jantungnya yang menggila.

Maka dengan sekali anggukan dan ucapan plus pelukan dia menerima pinangan Naruto yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya dengan menyodorkan sebuah kotak mungil warna merah yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin bermanikan Batu Emerald yang sangat langka.

Dan sejak saat itu, dia sah menyandang marga Namikaze, tidak lagi menyandang marga keluarganya, Haruno. Diapun masih ingat reaksi temannya yang bernama Ino ketika dia mengutarakan rasa bahagianya pada gadis _pony_ _tail _itu.

Tanpa sadar, dalam pejamnya dia tersenyum dan membuat kedua orang yang dia sayangi menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan aneh.

Mata besar Yuriko mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum beralih menoleh pada Ayahnya yang juga sedang menatap ibunya dengan bingung dan bertanya-tanya. ''Ayah, ibu kenapa?'' Tanya Yuriko seraya menarik-narik lengan T-shirt oblong milik Naruto.

Naruto menatap Putrinya sejenak. ''Ayah tidak tau, mungkin ibu sedang mimpi indah,'' jawab Naruto yang kini sudah menggendong Putrinya dengan mendudukan Yuriko di perutnya. ''Kau tidak mengantuk?'' Tanya Naruto saat Yuriko duduk dengan nyaman di perutnya. Karena kini dia tengah berbaring maka dia mendongak menatap putrinya yang kini juga menatapnya.

Yuriko menggeleng singkat dengan senyum riangnya yang biasa. ''Tidak, Yuriko tidak,...'' Ucapan bocah perempuan empat tahun itu langsung terinterupsi oleh sosok kecil bersayap indah yang dengan tenang tanpa takut terbang dihadapan Yuriko. ''...Ngantuk, Ayah lihat! Itu Kupu-kupu!'' Telunjuk Yuriko langsung teracung dengan jari kecil telunjuknya yang mengarah tepat ke Kupu-kupu yang sedang hinggap di pohon yang menjadi naungan mereka saat ini.

Dengan cepat gadis kecil itu beranjak dari atas perut Ayahnya dan berlari mengejar Kupu-kupu indah itu tanpa takut terjatuh dari berlarinya, tak luput seruannya untuk Kupu-kupu itu berhenti terbang.

Dengan riang dia berlari di antara kumpulan bunga-bunga indah itu bersama Kupu-kupu yang berterbangan kesana-kemari karena ulah Yuriko yang mengganggu mereka untuk mengambil nectar dari bunga. Dia tertawa riang dengan merentangkan tangannya seraya berlari, sesekali melambai jauh pada Naruto yang tersenyum padanya dari bawah pohon sementara Ibunya masih tetidur nyaman.

Dari bawah pohon, Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat putrinya tengah berlarian riang di antara bunga-bunga indah itu, sementara topi jeraminya sudah terjatuh entah kemana karena sejak tadi Yuriko berlari riang tanpa tau topi jerami telah lenyap dari kepalanya, sehingga rambut yang sangat mirip dengan warna rambutnya ibunya itu tergerai.

Naruto tidak sangat jarang bisa seperti, maksudnya, sangat jarang bisa berkumpul seperti ini dengan putri sekaligus dengan istrinya. Memang, dia tidak pernah merasakan indahnya kasih sayang dari orang tua, tapi itu tidak boleh terjadi pula pada Putrinya, sudah cukup kesendirian sejak kecil itu hanya dia yang merasakannya, tidak untuk putrinya, tidak untuk Istrinya.

Matanya lalu berbulir dimana Sakura kini tengah terpejam dengan mimpi indahnya.

Naruto sedikit menggeser posisinya menjadi sangat dekat dengan Sakura yang kini tengah tertidur sepertinya, matanya menelusuri wajah elok itu dalam diam. Dia pandangi paras Sakura ketika tertidur dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajah yang tengah terlelap tenang. Parasnya, hatinya, tingkahnya, semuanya, Naruto sangat menyukai Istrinya. Bagaikan seorang peri kayangan yang turun dari surga, paras Sakura ketika terlelap nyaman itu begitu indah namun juga Naruto tidak menginginkan Sakura untuk tertidur selamanya.

Sedikit dia singkirkan helaian anak rambut Sakura yang menutupi parasnya yang indah, dia telusuri wajah itu dengan punggung tangannya, mulai dari pipi lalu ke hidung Sakura. Bagaikan pahatan paling sempurna yang pernah pemahat buatkan, wajah Sakura begitu putih dan mulus tanpa lecet.

Sedikit dia kecup pipi Sakura yang masih tertidur, dan tersenyum saat Sakura mengigau dengan menyebut namanya dalam tidur. Waktu pertama bertemu dengan gadis ini sewaktu SMA, Naruto langsung jatuh pada pandangan pertama, walau harus dia akui kalau Sakura dulu sangat kasar, sedikit saja, benjol akan menghiasi kepalamu dengan disertai denyutan pilu karena ulah tinju mungilnya yang keras.

Tapi yang namanya manusia, semua pasti berubah begitupun dengan Sakura. Kini gadis itu tidak lagi sekasar dulu, bahkan Sakura sangat lembut hampir menyamai gadis yang Naruto kenal Hinata Hyuuga. Walau begitu, Naruto tak masalah, mau Sakura sekasar yang dulu atau Sakura yang sekarang, baginya Sakura ya Sakura, tidak mungkin jadi Sasori yang merupakan Kakak iparnya yang hobi membuat Biola dan Boneka.

Setahun, Naruto masih ingat, setahun mereka pacara Naruto langsung melamarnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura selalu ada dihatinya, tangis dan tawa gadis itu selalu memberi warna dan menghantuinya. Dia tidak ingi jauh dari Sakura, peduli setan dengan Tsunade yang akan memarahinya. Tapi nyatanya, Sakura tak menolak lamarannya, justru gadis ini memang menunggunya.

''Terimakasih,'' bisik Naruto tepat dihadapan wajah elok itu. ''Terimakasih atas segalanya, terimakasih sudah menjadi Bidadari dalam hidupku. Arigatou Hime,'' bisik Naruto. Air matanya sedikit mengalir disela bisikan lembutnya yang dia tujukan untuk Sakura yang sedang terlelap.

Dalam sunyi yang menjadi saksi bisu, dibawah pohon itulah Naruto menangis haru untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa dia bisa menangis hanya karena hal yang seperti itu. Namun ketahuilah, bagi sosok yang selama ini selalu berjuang hidup sendir sejak kecil, kebahagian nyata ini baginya tak lebih dari sebuah mimpi. Kalaupun dia sedang bermimpi, bisakah dia meminta untuk tidak terbangun?

''Ayah! Ayo kemari!''

Dan untuk sosok kecil yang tengah melambainya dari sana, ditengah taman bunga itu, Naruto sangat menyayanginya. Dialah yang selalu menjadi alasan utama untuk Naruto meminta izin cuti dari kantor. Karena senyum riangnya, Naruto merasa bahagia. Karena seruan riangnya, Naruto merasa hidup yang benar-benar hidup.

~oOo~

_Untuk_ _Ayah_ _disana,_ _beginikah_ _perasaanmu_ _saat_ _ibu_ _melahirkanku? Apakah kebahagian seperti ini yang kalian dapat ketika aku terlahir di dunia fana ini? Apakah aku membawa kebahagian bagi kalian ketika tertawa bersama kalian? Apakah kalian bahagia ketika aku berseru riang menyambut kalian ketika pulang?_

_Kini aku bahagia, bahagia bersama mereka berdua. Bahagia karena dengan adanya mereka aku tidak lagi seperti dulu, bahagia karena mereka telah menjadi kuas dan mengganti warna hitam putih dalam hidupku._

_Kuharap, kalian disana dapat mendengar dan merasa apa yang kini telah aku rasakan._

_Sayonara Otoo-san dan Okaa-san_

~oOo~

Naruto tersenyum lebar sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari mengejar putrinya langsung memekik girang saat melihat ayahnya berlari menuju kearahnya sambil memasang tampang aneh yang biasa mereka lakukan untuk bermain kejar-kejaran.

.

.

.

.

~oOo~

The end

~oOo~

o

v

o

v

Sign: Yahiko namikaze

o

v


End file.
